i don't care
by kitto27
Summary: alec is missing- max doesnt care, or does she? COMPLETED!!
1. where are you?

Disclaimer: don't make me say it again!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AN: ok I'm bored. I'll write. I'll try to make it long.  
  
max-  
  
Alec has been gone for 2 months now. I don't know where he is. It's not like I care. He's so annoying. He can just stay in the mess he's made. I won't bail him out, not this time. He can just go to hell. He probably will.  
  
I don't care!! Why does he always suck me into his problems? I don't want to join in. I don't want to care. What do I mean 'I don't want to'? I don't at all. I have Logan to keep me happy.  
  
We just can't touch. We may not be able to talk like we used to, but we still do.  
  
It's still Alecs fault. Because of him, we can't touch. And he isn't here to apologise. He never did. Idiot. He didn't even have the nerve to apologise.  
  
He didn't even say goodbye. He just took off.  
  
But it's not like I care.  
  
Cos I don't.  
  
I don't.  
  
  
  
"well 494, how do you like your stay here? You've been here for what- 2 months." White said, he smiled, showing perfect white teeth, all in a straight row.  
  
Alec looked up, directly into Whites eyes.  
  
"The food taste's like crap, the hospitality could kill you, and I think the ceiling needs painting. I think you should complain to your boss." Alec retorted, smiling at his victory.  
  
He was strapped down onto a chair, the steel handcuff's beginning to hurt his wrists.  
  
"oh, I'm sorry. Next time I try to torture someone, I'll be more hospitable." White sneered, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Alec clenched his jaw.  
  
"well, I've looking through your file's and I found something very interesting things." White said, reaching for a folder, lying on the desk next to Alec.  
  
"What's that? That I kick your ass so many times?" Alec snickered.  
  
"No you don't, I kick yours. I know your 452s lap dog. The misfit." There was a long pause.  
  
"hmm.let me guess, you love her? You going to kill her too? Just like you did Berrisford?"  
  
Alec tensed up, the anger surging through his veins.  
  
"What was her name?? Rebecca? Ruby? Or Ruth?" White enjoyed watching 494 squirm.  
  
"Rachel." Alec said quietly, but loud enough for White to hear.  
  
"Oh yes. Rachel. Rachel Berrisford." White said with mock sympathy.  
  
"You say you love her? Let me hear you say it?"  
  
"go to hell White!!" Alec bellowed.  
  
"But not before you." White said, with venom seeping through his words.  
  
"Do you know what happens to murderers like you?... you will rot in hell for eternity."  
  
"You too." Alec said as-matter-of-factly.  
  
"You mean ridding the earth of you transgenic scum? I would hardly consider that murder. more of a clean up job. You weren't meant to be here. You are poison, created by stupid scientists, who were stupid enough to try to mimic us." White seethed with contempt.  
  
"all you do is kill. You say you love, but where is Rachel? I don't see her any where, do you?"  
  
" shut up!"  
  
"what are you going to do? Hit me? Like to see you try. That is all you do."  
  
"Let's talk about you know. Hey White where is YOUR son? Where is YOUR wife? I don't see them." Alec fumed.  
  
"You are going to regret that." White said, his anger bubbling.  
  
"Are there mini White's running around? No you kill them, how could I forget. Your little ritual kind of put an end to that."  
  
"I'm going to enjoy watching you die."  
  
"How about that initiation? Oh sorry, your son was taken away. He's not part of daddy's club anymore is he?"  
  
"You are going to shut up."  
  
"I saw your son just last year. He's so tall, and has blonde hair. He play's catch and is part of the baseball team, you know-"  
  
As Alec went on, White fumed. How dare he see my son!!! White reached for his gun.  
  
"Goodbye 494!"  
  
A gun shot echoed the room.  
  
There was silence.  
  
  
  
AN2: thank you lil secret for all your help. It was good.  
  
I know I said I would write humour fics.  
  
But I have this wicked idea.  
  
But anyway, people review. 


	2. Violated and betrayed

Disclaimer: I don't own DA.  
  
AN: I would like to apologise to Me. I was acting really mean, but you have to say. You were a bit full on.  
  
Anyway, here's my next chapter as some of you wanted another.  
  
max-  
  
where is he?? I am getting really annoyed. When he comes back, I will kick his stupid ass.  
  
Logan thinks I like him. Whatever. I swear that man is getting weirder every time I see him.  
  
I don't like him.  
  
He is going to be in so much shit when he comes back. I will hit him where it hurts.  
  
If he comes back.  
  
  
Alec awoke with a startle. he forgot where he was, but then it hit him. I'm at Whites.  
  
Alec tried to get up, but pain in his abdomen stopped him.  
  
That, and he was chained.  
  
He looked over to his abdomen. Blood was seeping through his shirt. That hurt. Sod that, it still does.  
  
Alec looked around, he had been moved again.  
  
The room was a dull grey colour, like the colour of a bleak autumn morning. There were a lot of apparatus lying around. Knives, drill, the odd tazer or two.  
  
Yay, am I going to have fun, Alec thought. He was afraid now.  
  
For the past two months, it was just electric shocks, he passed out now and then, but he always regained his cockiness.  
  
And that always annoyed White.  
  
Oh, and what fun that was.  
  
He hadn't thought about it before, but where was Max?  
  
When White mentioned her, he felt a pain in his heart.  
  
Where is she? Why isn't she here, telling me I'm such a screw up?  
  
He didn't even know why he was here.  
  
Well, he knew why, but how?  
  
The plan was perfect. One of Alec's best.  
  
He was to go into a research laboratory, to pick up some files on the virus.  
  
OK, not pick up. Just borrow.forever.  
  
Otto, Whites sidekick came in the room.  
  
"Hey, where's White?? Is he crying?? Wow, tell him I'm deeply sorry." Alec said with mock sympathy.  
  
"That's none of your business. Now you, 494, are going to tell me everything I want to know." Otto said with no emotion.  
  
"Or what??"  
  
"I will make it very uncomfortable for you. Then you really will want to complain to management."  
  
What the hell is on about?  
  
And then Alec realized. He was listening in on mine and Whites little intro.  
  
"You were listening in on us weren't you?" Alec said, his eyes wide open with shock.  
  
"Wow, I bet White felt violated." Alec said.  
  
"You're going to tell me what I want to know."  
  
"what's that??" Alec was playing dumb.  
  
"Everything about X5-452."  
  
"what? So you want to know too?" Alec joked.  
  
"You know I'll find out."  
  
"And you know I'll give you a hard time." Alec said becoming serious.  
  
"Oh, you won't know what hit you." A voice came out from the door way.  
  
  
  
The pain seared through his body like hot coal.  
  
He was in so much pain, but he didn't spill. He held his ground. For Max.  
  
He could see White and Otto talking, but he couldn't hear them.  
  
Another shock came, and Alec let out a moan of agony.  
  
"What's that? Have you had enough 494?"  
  
"No.I'm enjoying it." Alec mustarded all his strength and smiled.  
  
"Well, in that case. We don't want you to have fun. crank up a notch Otto."  
  
Violent waves of electricity charged through his body.  
  
He was getting used to it. But it didn't stop the pain.  
  
His abdomen was bleeding so much.  
  
He tried to remember how he got here.  
  
The pain blocked it all out though.  
  
He couldn't remember much.  
  
And what ha did remember, he didn't like.  
Flashback.  
  
"Logan?? Are you there?? Hello?" Alec called into his cell phone.  
  
He got no answer, but could hear distant noises. Logan had company.  
  
Where is 494??  
  
he'll be there, don't worry. Now give me the cure.  
  
"What??" Alec was dumbfounded.  
  
Alec heard noises behind him, he turned only to be electrified.  
  
End Flashback.  
Alec's eyes grew wide in shock, as he realised what happened.  
  
A wave of pain and darkness engulfed him as he uttered one word.Logan.  
  
  
R+R. 


	3. room mate

Disclaimer: I wish I owned DA, but I just own this story.  
  
AN: Chapter 3 is here!! I wanted to make you sweat a bit. But I really can't, I couldn't help but write another one.  
  
Ok, I'm not sure where to end this story. I only started it as a one chapter story, but I just carried on.  
  
So help me, tell me where to go with this story!!  
  
  
  
Logan paced around the room. The only thought's in his head were of Max.  
  
Of Max together with Alec.  
  
Of her crying.  
  
Of her and himself getting married.  
  
Of Alec's grave.  
  
The phone rang, Logan ran to pick it up.  
  
"Hello??"  
  
There was no answer. The caller hung up.  
  
Logan redialled, but the caller with-held their number.  
  
He was definitely worried.  
  
White had promised him the cure if he gave him Alec.  
  
He did, but had no cure.  
  
Why he gave Alec to White he did not know why, but he knew that thing's were tense between him and Max and he had to fix that.  
  
And the only way to do it, was to go to the devil.  
  
Logan didn't sell just his own soul, but Alec's as well.  
  
And the devil wasn't happy with Alec.  
  
max-  
  
I have to get to Logan. I'm worried about Alec.  
  
No, I'm worried that he'll hurt someone.  
  
I have to go to Logan. I'll tell him that Alec has something I need.  
  
I'll tell him that he owes me money.  
  
I just want him found.  
  
So he doesn't hurt anyone. The jackass probably will.  
  
Pratt. I hope he's in one piece.  
  
Just so that I can kick his ass of course.  
  
Of course.  
  
  
  
Alec was still unconscious. He had been out for over five hours.  
  
And White was getting bored.  
  
He got a nurse to clean up his wound. Not because he cared.  
  
He just didn't want 494 to die too quickly, and without much pain.  
  
"Otto!" White called out.  
  
"Yes sir?" Otto appeared almost immediately.  
  
"Get me the strongest tazer you can find." White ordered him.  
  
Otto didn't move. What is going to do? He thought.  
  
"Now!" White bellowed.  
  
***  
  
Five minutes later, Otto appeared, with a tazer in his hand.  
  
"Give it here." White said. He was standing in 494's cell.  
  
He was watching him sleep.  
  
Otto passed him the tazer.  
  
White electrified 494.  
  
494 made a face of agony.  
  
White carried on, ignoring the face of the angel in pain.  
  
  
  
Alec woke up, pain searing through him.  
  
He saw White. White stopped his game of torture.  
  
"What??" He croaked.  
  
" I have a present for you." White said smiling.  
  
"Wow, and it isn't even my birthday." Alec remarked.  
  
"Oh, I think you'll like this." White smirked.  
  
Alec furrowed his brow.  
  
"Bring him in." White said smiling.  
  
"Who?" Alec asked.  
  
But his question was soon answered.  
  
"Logan?"  
  
  
  
AN2: I think a chapter a day is good. It is isn't it.  
  
I think I'll change my pen name.  
  
Loads of you have 'kitty'. I think I'll change it to lil'kitty, or something like that.  
  
My stories won't change though.  
  
See ya! (  
  
R+R 


	4. For Max

Disclaimer: I don't own DA, the stupid people who were born to annoy me by cancelling DA do.  
  
AN: Shut your face Uz- I mean lil secret, don't forget, I only live across the hall from you...  
  
Sorry people about my spat with my sis- I mean fellow Alec-lover (she won't admit it, but she does!!)  
  
Anyways- thank you all for your reviews-16!! Yay!! I feel so important!! So, I would like to dedicate this chapter to all you who reviewed all 16 of you.  
  
Enjoy. : )  
logan-  
  
Where the hell am I?? my head is throbbing, what the fuck happened??  
  
I don't feel so good.Logan barfs there I feel better now.  
  
Shouting is heard Who the hell is shouting????  
  
It is doing my head in. "SHUT UP!!" Logan shouted across the hall through iron bars.  
  
Shouting to the people was a mistake because he was heard and was dragged away kicking and screaming.  
  
  
  
When Logan reached the torture chamber he saw Alec.  
  
"Alec!!" Logan called out.  
  
Alec looked towards Logan with a menacing look upon his face.  
  
Logan looked closer to find that Alec's face was covered in bruises and blood.  
  
White had begun the courtesy of beating Alec with his own wrinkly hands.  
  
Alec was about to say something when White interrupted him.  
  
"Eyes Only. what a pleasure to finally meet the person who was behind 494's capture." White snickered.  
  
White looked at Alec, hoping to cause him more pain, but was shocked to see nothing.  
  
"You have the pleasure of watching 494 interrogation progress."  
  
"Ames!! I thought this was private??" Alec cried out.  
  
"Shut up!" White said furious that he had been caught off guard.  
  
"Now you are going to pay for what you said." White said, a little shakily.  
  
"We've been through this.remember?? We agreed that you were going to go to an anger management class."  
  
"You are really going to pay." And with that White turned a switch that was connected to Alec at various positions.  
  
Alec groaned. The pain was getting harder to bear.but he wouldn't let White win.  
  
Held his ground. For Max.  
  
He didn't give into the pain. For Max.  
  
He didn't show his feelings. For Max.  
  
And as Alec was being 'interrogated', Logan was beginning to feel queasy.  
  
Logan let the darkness wash over him, like a shower that he badly needed.  
  
max-  
  
Where is Logan??  
  
I found his place all trashed.  
  
All his stuff was gone.  
  
How am I going to find him?  
  
How am I going to find Alec??  
  
Max finds a note on the floor from White  
  
OMG!! Whites got him!!! That stupid bastard!  
  
He will pay.  
  
alec-  
  
I can't believe Logan fainted. Wuss.  
  
I hate him. He brought me here, and now he's here, he begins to feel bad.  
  
Son of a bitch.  
  
I could really kill him.  
  
But I can't.  
  
I won't.  
  
For Max.  
  
  
  
AN2: hey! I am sorry I didn't write one yesterday, there were just too many problems.  
  
So, to make it fair, I'll write another chapter and then you can say that I wrote a chapter everyday.  
  
Oh yeah. the story to my stupid 'two funerals and a party' is that-  
  
Logan dies cos of a heart attack cos Asha opened a bottle of ketchup which he couldn't open. Max realises she's in love with Alec. Alec realises he loves max. Alec tells max, and thinks she hates him. Then Max feels all weird and can't go to the funeral cos Alec would take her and OC. Alec finds max (she went off somewhere) and persuades her to go. They end up at the wrong church, and the wrong funeral. Finally they reach Logan's funeral. Everyone declares their hatred for him (including Max??) Then Max tells Alec she loves him. They have a party where Alec proposes. She says yes. They live happily ever after.  
  
The end.  
  
So, now you know I got rid of it!! LOL.  
  
R+R!! 


	5. disgusted

Disclaimer: I don't own DA.  
  
  
  
Logan woke up, shivering.  
  
He was back in his cell, but this time Alec was there.  
  
"Hey Alec." He croaked.  
  
He didn't see the look of menace upon Alec's face.  
  
"Shut-your-God-damn-face!!" Alec shouted.  
  
Logan frowned. "what is your problem??"  
  
Alec looked at Logan disbelievingly.  
  
"What kind of prick are you?? You're the one that got me here.it's your fault that I'm half dead." Alec said in a low but dangerous voice.  
  
"Hey, this wouldn't have happened if you gave us the stupid virus in the first place."  
  
Alec got up and put his hand around Logan's neck choking him.  
  
"Don't you dare blame me for the problem's Manticore caused, OK?"  
  
Logan nodded, clawing at Alec's hands.  
  
Alec slowly let go.  
  
"Why the hell did you lead them to me anyway?" Alec asked, hurt that when he was doing Logan a favour, Logan still betrayed him.  
  
"I wanted Max back." Logan said in boyish whisper.  
  
"What??? And you thought that White would give you the cure, for me?"  
  
Logan silently nodded.  
  
"You sick son of bitch" Alec said with total disgust.  
  
"You let them take me, and torture me.just so that you and Max can go and have sex??" Alec cried.  
  
"Do you even know what they do here?? Do you?...No you don't. They have so many ways of making you crack. What you saw wasn't even the start of it."  
  
Flashback.  
  
494is tied down to a chair, in Psy Ops. The red beam of light is destroying all of 494's memories.  
  
His love for Rachel.Gone.  
  
His burden for Manticore.Gone.  
  
Simon Lehane.Gone.  
  
494 was now a lifeless vessel, being used as an assassin.  
  
"Take him to solitary."  
  
494 was dragged into a cell, his eyes glazed over.  
  
End Flashback.  
  
"Alec??" Logan called out, waving a hand in front of Alec's face.  
  
Alec was freaking Logan out. Alec stopped in mid-sentence and then glazed over.  
  
"What?" Alec said, annoyed with Logan.  
  
"Uh.you spaced out for a minute." Logan stuttered.  
  
Alec stared at Logan.  
  
What a bastard, Alec thought.  
  
max- at matt sungs office.  
  
Where the hell is he? I am getting really pissed off.  
  
"Matt? Have you got any idea where they might have taken him?"  
  
"Max, I'm sorry but I can't think of any place.why would they need Logan anyway?"  
  
"Uh.because of Eye's Only. Logan does some stuff for him, and they found out, and took him."  
  
"How about your friend? Alec, is it?" Matt asked.  
  
"I have no idea where he is. But he best get his ass over here now, cos I am not going to lose Logan too." Max said, remembering her brothers and sisters she lost.Zack.Ben.Tinga.Brin.Eva.  
  
Max wouldn't let Logan's name added to that list.  
  
Or Alec's.  
  
Logan-  
  
What the hell am going to do?? Here I am stuck with an idiot.  
  
I do feel sorry for Alec though.  
  
He looks like shit.maybe I should tell him.  
  
Better not. My neck still hurts.  
  
Is he asleep or what?  
  
Alec was on the cold floor, he was shaking slightly, but Logan didn't notice that.  
  
He noticed the pool of blood beside him.  
  
  
  
AN2: Hey people. I hope this is good.  
  
Tell me where to go with this fic.I have no idea where to end up.who should die???...(manical laughter is heard, closely followed by a choking sound. LOL!!)  
  
R+R 


	6. what i love most

Disclaimer: I do not own DA, wish I did but no.  
  
  
  
Max was in Logan's penthouse where she was checking through his things for any leads to where White took him.  
  
If she was lucky, she would be able to find Alec too.  
  
She had been looking for over three hours and was getting bored.  
  
Logan once said that he recorded all his calls and emails.as a precaution.  
  
Alec thought differently, 'Logan records all his sad meaningless calls from you, Max, just so that he can hear your voice over and over again.' Those were his exact words. Max smiled thinking of Alec.  
  
Max looked through his files, and found it straight away; calling the file 'history of calls and emails- do not look- for my eye's only' was not exactly discreet.  
  
Max was getting very annoyed to find that all his latest calls and emails were encrypted.  
  
"Uh!! God Logan!! Couldn't you just leave out the codes like any normal person.wait; couldn't you just stop recording this crap anyway??" Max said, very pissed off.  
  
What would be his password?? Max pondered.  
  
What he loves the most.Max typed in 'max', it was incorrect.  
  
She typed in '452'.it was incorrect.  
  
*** After another three hours of looking for a password, Max finally found it.  
  
"How could I forget?? What he loves the most is his computer.not the woman who sacrifices everything for him." Max said to herself aloud, fuming with rage.  
  
Maybe I should leave him there, Max thought, it would be fun waiting for him to get himself out of this shit. Then I wouldn't have to explain the truth about me and Alec to him.Alec. I have to find him.  
  
And with that, Max delved deeper into the boring world that is Logan Cales life.  
  
  
  
"Sir, what should we do with Eyes Only?" Otto asked curiously.  
  
"We'll keep him here. He can go through interrogation.if he doesn't faint." White added, a small smile forming.  
  
"And 494?"  
  
"Hmm, leave that to me."  
  
  
  
Max looked through, and heard all of Logan's emails and calls.  
  
She even found a call from herself all the way before her capture, even before he got shot!  
  
Ew that is so gross, Max thought.  
  
"Whoops!" Max said as she deleted the call.  
  
She scrolled down the page to his last few calls.  
  
There were calls from Asha, herself and various others.  
  
Even Alec was there.  
  
There were a couple that caught Max's attention.  
  
They were from and anonymous caller.  
  
She clicked on the 'play' icon and listened intently.  
  
There was a few seconds of silence.  
  
"Hello? Eyes Only? This me. have you got 494?...yeah, you'll get your damn cure.call me if anything happens.just ask for 'White'."  
  
Max was speechless.  
  
Logan turned Alec in.why?  
  
  
  
AN: I know this is a little shorter than the rest, but I felt sorry for Max, she was being left out.  
  
Some one may die, sorry but it happens.  
  
R+R.please. 


	7. half dead

Disclaimer: I do not own DA.  
  
AN: Hey. another chapter, for all you people.  
  
  
  
Alec was shaking uncontrollably. There was so much blood on the floor.  
  
Logan couldn't do anything. Thoughts of leaving Alec to die had crossed his mind, but as he looked over him, he felt guilty.  
  
Alec was unconscious, and had been for over six hours.  
  
Logan had been shouting out the room for all that time.  
  
Alec could hear him distantly shouting. But he couldn't respond, he was in too much pain.  
  
"Hey!! I need help!! The guy's going crazy.he's having a fit. I swear."  
  
Logan could hear the guards laugh. "Yeah, and I'm Michael Jackson."  
  
"Fuck you!!" Logan called out.  
  
The guards reacted to this. They came marching over.  
  
They peered through the bars, looking in on the 12 by 12 room.  
  
They didn't see anything too out of the ordinary.  
  
"It's just a trannie having a fit. Here," The guard threw a pack of pills to Logan, "Give him these, he'll be better in no time." The guard chuckled.  
  
Logan looked at the pack 'Tryptophen', I hope this helps Logan muttered.  
  
The guards walked back to their positions.  
  
"Alec, can you hear me?... here take these pills." Logan said, leaning close to Alec.  
  
Alec moaned, the pain was increasing. He tried to take the pills, but he was too weak.  
  
"Here," Logan handed Alec the pills and Alec slowly put them in his mouth.  
  
He was so thirsty. His lips were on the verge of turning blue.  
  
Alec went limp in Logan's arms.  
  
  
  
max-  
  
I hate Logan.how could he do that to Alec?? I know he wanted the cure, but I didn't know he was that desperate.  
  
I have to get him out, I might as well leave Logan in there, as he likes Whites company so much.  
  
She clicked on the play icon.  
  
"We got him.don't worry, 452 won't know a thing.and neither will 494."  
  
There was some disturbance in the background.  
  
She focused on the noise. It was a sort of gushing noise.  
  
Max logged onto a map of the city.  
  
She began looking for anything close to any rivers.  
  
There were fifty-seven matches.  
  
"This is going to be a long night.no I mean morning." Max added as she noticed the light flowing through the windows.  
  
She got up, and looked out the window.  
  
The city was beautiful in the early hours of the morning.  
  
She wondered how she ever missed this.  
  
"Don't worry Alec.I'll get you out.even if it means some sacrifices"  
  
And with that, Max reached for Logan's phone, which was under a pile of rubbish.  
  
"Cindy? You got my stuff.yeah, the suit and the phone.no I won't need the gloves. I'm going to rescue them. I don't give a shit about him.yeah I know.I love you to.yeah, bye." Max sighed, and left the apartment.  
  
  
  
OC-  
  
What is up with my girl??? She don't give a shit about Logan.I thought she meant Alec, but no, she hates Logan.  
  
What shit has he gotten into?? Logan must have done something real bad, or my girl wouldn't whoop his ass.  
  
I'm worried about her boy too. He's at White, with Logan.  
  
Golden had best not killed him, or there'll be hell to pay.  
  
  
  
Max was at one of the factories. This was the twenty-third building she arrived at and she was getting ticked off.  
  
She eyed the building, there were guards everywhere, not a place where they sell fish then, Max thought.  
  
She blurred closer, she could see a light from one of the rooms.  
  
No guards saw her. It was as if they were waiting for something from inside, to come out.  
  
She blurred closer, and she heard a scream, it slowly died down.  
  
Alec. no, it was to impish to be Alec. Alec would only scream if he was half dead.  
  
That only left one other option.Logan.  
  
  
R+R. 


	8. liar liar

Disclaimer: I do not own DA, or any of the actors.not even Alec.  
  
AN: Yes I know, I leave a lot of cliff-hangers, but Joelle, if I didn't, you would stop reading. If I didn't, I would be so boring. But thanks for reviewing, and the rest of ya's.  
  
I will try to end this story. Not on this chapter, but soon.  
  
I have a really good idea for another. This time it's a standalone. So don't ask for more, I won't know how to carry on.  
  
What the hell, I'll write it now!!  
  
20 mins later.  
  
OK I've just written my new piece. It's about Alec, and...you'll have to read it find out what happens. (it's a poem). read please.and review.  
  
  
Logan fainted because the shocks were too much. White didn't bother with getting him out and into his cell.  
  
He was absolutely exhausted, the pain was too much.  
  
Max found her way in, and several guards found her fist.  
  
"Logan?" Max called out, she was getting pissed off.  
  
She walked in the room. There were a lot of gizmo's lying around.  
  
They were clean and unblemished.  
  
So he hasn't been tortured? Max thought, well he will be now.  
  
She stopped Logan after scanning the room. "Logan?? Come on, wake up." Max said, standing a couple feet away, the virus was still intact.  
  
Max looked all around the room for any gloves, she began looking through the draws, and cupboards. Eventually she found a pair.  
  
She put them on, and headed back to Logan.  
  
"Hey Logan, wake up, now." Max whispered, slapping his cheek, not bothering to slap him lightly.  
  
"Max?..." Logan mumbled.  
  
"Where's Alec??" Max asked, not bothering about Logan.  
  
"Max.he's dead.Max." Logan lied.  
  
"What??!! He can't be dead." Max said, her heart sunk.  
  
"He is.I saw it with my own eyes.Max, I'm, so sorry. But he's gone." Logan carried on.  
  
"Can you help me? These cuffs aren't exactly comfortable." Logan said, completely oblivious to Max's pain.  
  
"Max?? A little help here." Logan called out.  
  
"Oh.yeah." Max said. THWACK  
  
"What the hell was that for?? God that hurt." Logan screamed, his nose was bleeding profusely.  
  
"It is your entire fault he's gone!" Max bellowed.  
  
"What?? You hate Alec. He's been bugging you ever since he got out. You hate him so much, which is why you're always screaming and beating him."  
  
Max was really pissed off.  
  
"How dare you?? How dare you try to judge my feelings, and my life, when yours isn't exactly peachy either."  
  
"Max mine is a lot better than yours. I don't have some psycho after me, you do."  
  
"Fuck you Logan. You don't get it. I came here for Alec, not you. I just needed you to tell me where he was."  
  
"He's dead. Just leave him."  
  
"God!! You sick son of a bitch.I can't believe I actually liked you."  
  
"Liked?" Logan muttered, but not quiet enough for Max to mishear.  
  
"Yes liked. After what you did to Alec, don't think that me and you are fine.cos we're not." Max sighed.  
  
Max slowly walked over to him. "You had best not tick me off, cos that punch is not as hard as it would be, if used what I normally use. OK?" Max whispered.  
  
Logan slowly nodded.  
  
Max could hear footsteps coming through the hall.  
  
She turned, as the noise got louder and louder.  
  
"White" Max whispered.  
  
Max quickly undid Logan's handcuffs.  
  
"Run" Max said evenly to Logan.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I want payback." Max said with pain in her voice.  
  
Logan stared at Max, why does she care so much for Alec? H e thought, but he ran all the same. Not looking back for Max.  
  
  
  
White stepped through the door-way.  
  
"452? What a surprise to see you, I thought you weren't coming. But I guess I was wrong. And so was 494."  
  
"What? Just shut your God-damn-face. You are in deep shit for what you did to Alec." Max said, aiming a kick to his head.  
  
She hit him hard. White crashed to the ground.  
  
He jumped up, and punched Max in the face,  
  
Max went flying back, into the wall. She winced at the pain.  
  
White pulled out a gun.  
  
Max flipped up, and knocked the gun out of his hands.  
  
The fight carried on, until White cornered Max.  
  
He picked up the gun, lying at his feet.  
  
He aimed the gun at Max's head.  
  
"Goodbye 452."  
  
A shot echoed the building.  
  
White fell to the ground.  
  
Behind him was Alec, shaking.  
  
Alec fell to the ground.  
  
  
  
AN2: it's another cliff-hanger, but I didn't know where to stop.  
  
Sorry.anyway R+R.  
  
P.S. I may join NWP, if I workout how to get on it.help would be appreciated. 


	9. with him

Disclaimer: I do not own DA.  
  
  
  
Max ran to Alec.  
  
He was lying on the ground, shaking.  
  
"Alec??"  
  
She was relieved to find his eye's open.  
  
"Max" Alec whispered.  
  
"It's OK, Alec, I'm here." Max said, weeping ever so slightly.  
  
"Come on, let's go.Cindy is waiting for us." Max said, half carrying- half dragging Alec.  
  
She looked at Alec, he was wearing a grey t-shirt, and trousers. They were bloodstained.  
  
As Max reached the door to the hallway, Alec's convulsions increased. He was shaking violently. He lost consciousness.  
  
"Alec!!" Max screamed.  
  
She became surrounded by guards. Max knew that she couldn't look after Alec, and fight the guards at the same time.  
  
She didn't know what to do.  
  
'Yes I do.' Max thought.she would give herself in.  
  
  
  
Logan heard Max shout.  
  
"Oh crap" Logan shouted.  
  
He couldn't leave Max.  
  
He ran back to the room.  
  
  
  
Max got up slowly, wincing as she heard Alec's pain.  
  
She put her hands up, and walked towards a guard.  
  
The twelve guards all aimed their guns at Max's head.  
  
There were gun shots, and seven of the guards fell.  
  
Max was stunned, she looked behind her to find Logan, with his gun still in the air.  
  
One of the guards shot Logan in the leg.  
  
"Damnit!" He shouted.  
  
Max knocked out the guards.  
  
She looked back at Logan.  
  
He was on the ground, clutching his leg.  
  
"Come on Logan!" Max shouted.  
  
Logan slowly got up, screwing up his face.  
  
Max picked up Alec, who was still convulsing.  
  
She ran out, but began to slow down for Logan.  
  
Logan was trudging along, with great pain, but he knew it wasn't as bad as Alec's, and he really didn't care.  
  
I'm shot For-Gods-Sake!!! He told himself. All for that stupid guy, that screw up. God I hate him.  
  
He reached Max a few minutes, panting and red in the face.  
  
"Come on.I got your Jeep." Max said, pointing her head towards a clearing.  
  
"What?? You got my baby?? How could you?" Logan said, absolutely furious.  
  
Why has she got MY car?? He thought.  
  
"Logan, shut up.if you want to walk, go ahead. But I'm not letting Alec get any worse, OK??" Max said, her voice clearly showing she was pissed off.  
  
"Fine!" Logan said.  
  
They reached the Jeep a couple moments later.  
  
Logan got into the drivers seat.  
  
"No way. You are not driving, you got a fucked up leg."  
  
"Max." He began.  
  
"No.Now sit down." Max said as she slowly put Alec down.  
  
"Shh.Alec, we're going to help you, don't worry. They won't get you." Max whispered in his ear.  
  
Logan retched at the sight if it.  
  
Max got into the drivers seat, and drove in a fury.  
  
She could hear Alec moaning louder and louder.  
  
She could hear Logan screaming at her.  
  
But all she could think of was getting Alec away.  
  
All she could think of was being with him.not Logan.  
  
  
R+R. 


	10. leave me

Disclaimer: I do not.  
  
AN: Evil Flamer: Is it really that bad??? OMG!! I so do no want to be bad author. I am English, so the spelling mistakes may not actually be mistakes?? What does OOC mean??  
  
Ok, I feel a little down now. My story is so bad!!!! Even lil' secret said it went downhill. I may just finish this story, and then quit.  
  
  
  
Max got to her apartment as fast as the Jeep would take her.  
  
Alec had not been moving for a while now.  
  
If his chest hadn't have raised, Max would have thought he was dead.  
  
Come on Alec, don't leave me now. Max thought, her heart pounding in her ears.  
  
Max screeched to a halt. She parked outside her block of apartments.  
  
Max got out, and went over to the back seat. She opened the door, to where Alec was seated.  
  
Alec fell out, and slumped onto Max.  
  
"Alec!" Max said, her voice lost in her pain and anguish.  
  
Alec didn't respond.  
  
Max slowly got up, with Alec in her arms, with tears streaming her face.  
  
Max headed towards the door. She forgot about Logan, who was unconscious in the passenger seat.  
  
  
  
Max sat beside Alec, he hadn't moved since they escaped.  
  
"Hey Boo? Girl where are you??" OC called out.  
  
"Girl get out now!!!!" OC was getting annoyed.  
  
Max got up slowly, afraid to leave Alec.  
  
She got out of her room, and went to the living room.  
  
OC was standing with her hands on her hips.  
  
Logan was on the couch, unconscious. "Where the hell were you?? I found Logan in his car, shot and zoned out. What the hell happened? Was it Golden Boy?? He is so gonna pay I swear, I know I don't like Logan, but you don't hurt a geek!!" OC sighed, 'how could that sexist pig do that??? He don't give a shit for no-one but himself. And how could he hurt Max?' OC thought, a rush of rage flowing through her veins.  
  
Max ran over to OC, hugging her and sobbing heavily.  
  
"Oh Boo; I'm sorry for mouthing 'bout your boy, but he deserved it. Don't worry, as soon as Logan wakes up, we can go look for Alec."  
  
"No, Cindy.I found him."  
  
"What??? Where the hell is he??"  
  
"He's in my room.OC, he was cap-"Max tried to continue but OC had all read gone.  
  
  
  
OC came out of the room an hour later.  
  
There was a sad look on her face, as if she had just been turned down by a fine honey.  
  
"Max.I'm sorry, I didn't know. The poor guy is shaking so much, I got him some tryptophen, but I don't know if it'll work."  
  
Logan was still on the couch.  
  
"Girl, he'll be OK. Don't worry, he'll be fine. I know it's gonna take time, but I know you, you'll stay with him." OC said, as saw the look of terror on Max's face.  
  
"What about him?" OC pointed her head towards Logan,"Why do you hate him so much?"  
  
"Nothing. It was nothing; I just hate him 'cos he is just him."  
  
"Come on Boo, what did Logan do?"  
  
"Yeah, what did I do?" A voice came from the couch.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to go check on Alec." OC said and she edged away to Max's room.  
  
"Max, what were you talking about? What did I do?" Logan said, a little annoyed with her.  
  
"Don't act like you didn't do anything. I know you betrayed him. I know that you led him to White."  
  
"What are you talking about? I did not. I told him to get some files for the cure, and then I don't know what happened to him."  
  
"Don't lie. You've done enough of that. You told me Alec was dead."  
  
"Yeah I thought he was."  
  
"Shut up. Why did you betray him?"  
  
"Max I told you, I didn't-"  
  
"Tell me the truth for once."  
  
"Max, I just wanted us to be together. You were just so distant, I wanted you back. I needed you back."  
  
"What?" A gasp was heard from Max's room, she stopped for a second, but then carried on.  
  
"So you thought that by giving White to Alec would make it all better? You thought that I was still going to be with you after you practically killed Alec?"  
  
There was a pause from Logan.  
  
"OMG! You weren't gonna tell me were you? At all? Did you really think that I wouldn't find out?"  
  
"Max, I'm sorry."  
  
"Logan, you made me think that he ditched me. That he didn't care.  
  
"Max-"  
  
"Shut up!" Max screamed.  
  
Logan walked towards Max, his hand reaching out.  
  
"Don't you dare come near me."  
  
"What? You're ditching me for that idiot? Why? He is a sadistic bastard, who has done nothing but screw us up."  
  
Just then OC came from Max's room.  
  
She walked over to Logan, and slapped him across the face.  
  
Logan's cheek burned with pain and embarrassment.  
  
"Don't you dare talk about Alec that way. He's more of a man then you'll ever be." OC said.  
  
She walked towards Max, and put her arm around her best friend.  
  
"Logan, just go." Max said with no emotion.  
  
"But Max-"  
  
"Just leave me alone." Max said a little more forcefully.  
  
Logan looked helplessly at OC and then left the apartment.  
  
  
  
Alec woke up to find himself in a strange place- Max's room.  
  
OC was against the door listening intently to a conversation in the living room.  
  
Alec sat up, wincing at the pain.  
  
He got out of bed, and walked towards OC.  
  
"So, what are we listening to?"  
  
OC gasped, next to her was Alec, who just an hour ago was shaking as if he was on a rollercoaster.  
  
"You OK?" OC asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm always OK.what are we listening to?"  
  
"Shut up and listen"  
  
Alec obeyed and put his ear to the door. Of course being an X-5 he could hear it all from the other side of the room.  
  
OC listened intently. She was shocked to hear Logan bad mouth Alec.  
  
OC looked towards Alec, he smiled slightly, and then looked away.  
  
OC stomped out of the room and slapped Logan across the face.  
  
Alec smirked.  
  
He heard Logan leave a couple minutes later.  
  
Alec was just about to make an entrance, when OC spoke.  
  
Might as well listen, Alec thought.  
  
"Boo? What's wrong?"  
  
There was a slight pause.  
  
"Cindy, I love him so much, how am I going to tell him now??" Max said, her voice in despair.  
  
Alec walked back to his bed, thought's running through his head.  
  
I can't believe Max still loves Logan after what he did to me. Why? Doesn't she get that I didn't say anything to White because I loved her? Doesn't she care?  
  
Alec heard footsteps, and lay back in bed. He out the covers over himself, and closed his eyes.  
  
He didn't mean to, but a tear slipped out of his eye.  
  
The door opened, and Max looked to see if Alec was awake.  
  
She looked over the sheets, and left, disappointed to find Alec still asleep.  
  
  
  
R+R please. 


	11. love's a fickle thing

Disclaimer: I don't.  
  
AN: Hurray- I have nearly finished.I hope!! I'm working on another story, yes another M/A, what else.  
  
Thank you Evil Flamer, I will follow your advice, and I'll try to sort the mess out.ok forget it, I'll just write my other stories better- happy?? Cos I know I am.  
  
Thank you the rest of ya's, I will not quite. I will just get better (or worse just to annoy lil' secret and Evil Flamer.hee hee.) so Ting and Air, this one's for you.  
  
  
  
"Hey boo, you OK?" OC called out to Max who was distant and deep in her thoughts.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. I just don't understand why Logan did this to me. I mean, me and Alec weren't so 'deeply in love.so why did Logan doubt us??"  
  
"Boo, love makes you do thing's you shouldn't."  
  
"Yeah but Cindy, they say love is blind. It's not, I see what Logan did to Alec, and then I don't feel any sympathy to Logan. I just feel hurt and betrayed. Logan took advantage of Alec, filling him up with a story about the cure."  
  
OC fiddled with the button in her jacket. She didn't know what to say. Even Original Cindy ain't been through this shit, and I been through every conundrum there is, OC thought.  
  
"Do you think you can forgive him?? I mean he did apologise."  
  
"Apologise?? Whatever, he just apologised for the sake of it." Max scoffed.  
  
"Max do you really think that?" OC said a little shocked at Max's words.  
  
"No.I think that he must have been pretty bad if he had to do this. He wouldn't just do it out of the blue, would he?" Max looked up to OC, her brown eyes searching for an answer.  
  
OC looked away. She honestly didn't know. "Max.he wouldn't." OC chose her words carefully, but she didn't believe them.  
  
There was a long silence, which Max filled.  
  
"OC? I think I might still have feeling's for him.I know what he did was really bad, but I still have feeling's for Logan. Not like I do for Alec, but I still do.does that make me bad?"  
  
OC didn't know what to tell her friend. "Max, you could never be a bad person. I promise."  
  
  
  
AN2: I know it's short. But I couldn't think of anything. So I thought I might as well send something short rather than not at all.  
  
I don't know how to end this damn story! It just won't end!! My mind goes blank. I think its writers block  
  
Welcome back Rose85, I was waiting for you to carry on with 'Broken Wings'.  
  
Everyone- READ IT!! IT'S GOOD!!  
  
R+R please 


	12. the right thing

Disclaimer: I do not own DA.  
  
AN: I will try to finish the story in this chapter, because I am so bored of this story. The stupid ideas have stopped coming. So I will try to release myself from the burden that is this story.  
  
  
  
Alec was getting a little better. His shakes were slowing down, but once in a while he would go out of control.  
  
Joshua was the only visitor that Alec had, and even then Alec wasn't that excited- Joshua was hugging Alec so hard, that Alec couldn't even breathe.  
  
OC would come sometimes to change his bandages, but that was it.  
  
Every time OC came, Alec would ask about Max, and where she was, and every time OC would say, "She'll be here. She just needs to sort some shit out."  
  
Alec was confused. How could Max still love Logan? He nearly killed me. But she doesn't even care about. She doesn't love me. Alec thought, and that was all he thought all day, every day. It was driving him insane. But he was so hurt, and violated.  
  
Alec tried to get up, and after what seemed like forever he managed to get up off the bed. Slowly but painfully, Alec went towards the door.  
  
He could hear footsteps pacing round the room. It sounded as if the person was going in circles.  
  
Alec heaved the door open, with great effort.  
  
Alec fell out into the living room, his face on the floor.  
  
"Alec!" A voice called, it was Max.  
  
Max ran towards Alec and knelt down beside him. She put his head in her lap, brushing strands of hair away.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?" Max meant to sound angry, but her voice betrayed her, it sounded weak and worried.  
  
"Well, I was getting bored in your room, and I heard some footsteps, so I came into here." Alec said, his voice quivering a little.  
  
Alec was looking deep into Max's brown eyes. His own were cloudy and sunk into his skull.  
  
"Alec are you feeling OK?" Max asked, a little worried.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired."  
  
"Oh, you want to go to sleep?" Max asked, about to carry Alec into her room.  
  
"NO! I mean no. I don't want to go to sleep, I've been doing that for ages." Alec said, as if he were a six-year-old.  
  
"Maxie, why haven't you come to visit me? I know we're not that close but, still, why didn't you come?"  
  
"Alec, I'm sorry, I've been trying to sort things out."  
  
"With Logan." Alec turned away, his voice full of pain and jealousy.  
  
"No, I needed to sort everything out, you, and me, Logan, White. I just needed to understand what exactly happened."  
  
Alec stirred, he wanted to get p, but his body had other ideas.  
  
"But not with me. Look Max, I have been trying to sort things out too. Even when I was there, with him. I kept thinking that you would come, and you did Max. I didn't lose my trust in you. I thought that you could trust me too."  
  
"Who said I can't?" Max practically shouted.  
  
"Max, it's obvious that you don't," Alec said, his own words tormenting him, "What were you thinking? When I was gone?"  
  
Max stayed silence, ashamed of herself.  
  
"You thought I went prancing off, with a girl on each arm didn't you?"  
  
Tears began to well up in her eyes. He was right, and she didn't trust him, not with anyone else. Max could trust Alec with her life, but not with others, not the entire transgenic race.  
  
"Max, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Alec said as he saw the tears.  
  
"I'm not upset, I'm just ashamed."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Of myself. I didn't trust you to do the right thing. I can't even trust myself to do the right thing."  
  
"Max, what do you mean?"  
  
"Alec, I think I'm falling in love with you."  
  
Alec swallowed hard; this was what he always wanted. To be with Max Guevera.  
  
"Max-"  
  
"No don't say anything. I have to let this out. When you went, I was angry cos I thought you just left without a care for any of us."  
  
"Max I would never-"  
  
"I haven't finished yet. Then when I found out that you were captured, all I saw was red. I was just shocked and angry, that Logan did that. And all while you were gone, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I tried to think I was wrong, that I didn't love you. But when I saw you on the floor, I let it all flood back to me. I knew then that I loved you."  
  
"Max I-"Alec tried to but in.  
  
"And then with the thing with Logan, I just pushed him away, so far. And now, I'm in such a mess. I don't know what's wrong with me, you, Logan. I'm just so confused." Max let the tears run free.  
  
Alec reached up to wipe them away, caressing her golden skin.  
  
"Max, shh, you forgot one thing."  
  
Max gave Alec a quizzical look.  
  
"That I love you too." Alec said softly.  
  
And then they embraced something they both wanted to do for a long time.  
  
Max pulled away. She had to do the right thing, and tell him the whole truth.  
  
"Alec. I wasn't looking for you." Max said, looking down at Alec's hands.  
  
"What?"  
  
Max was silent for a moment.  
  
"Max, just tell me." Alec said with a small smile on is lips, his fingers intertwined with hers.  
  
"Alec, I was at Logan's apartment, on the computer. I was looking for someone. But it wasn't you."  
  
The smile left Alec's lips.  
  
"I was looking for Logan. I never even thought about looking for you. It was just Logan."  
  
"Well, that's um, Ok." Alec said, but his thoughts were different.  
  
'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN IT'S OK?? ARE YOU AN IDIOT?? SHE IS THINKING ABOUT LOGAN!! THE GUY THAT BETRAYED YOU   
  
AN2: FINALLY!! The horror has ended! God! You guy's don't know how happy I am that this story is finished.  
  
Do you know how long it took for a damn idea to come?? Well, for me it took a LONG time!  
  
N E ways- R+R. 


End file.
